


Conceived Sorrow

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tags Would Spoil It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon proposes to Petunia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceived Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> The lines in italics at the beginning and ending of the fic are (translated) lyrics from the song "Conceived Sorrow" by Dir en Grey.

~ Conceived Sorrow ~

 _I hated myself for not being able to forgive the tears, the lies, and the love_.

He was sorry. It would never happen again. It was an accident.

I had to forgive him. He only lost his temper with me because he cares so much. It would never happen again. He promised. Just like last time...

And here we were, at the hospital again. He held my hand the whole time (the one that wasn't broken) in the waiting room, and during all of the tests - even the x-ray, although he wasn't supposed to be in the room for that, but I begged them to let him stay.

While we were waiting for the results of the x-ray, he asked me to marry him. It wasn't a terribly romantic proposal, but he has never been a terribly romantic person.

I was surprised, and I wasn't sure... I told him I'd think about it.

While I was getting the cast put on, the nurse came back to tell us that the results of the other tests were all normal and other than the broken fingers, I was fine. Not that they'd thought anything else was wrong, the tests were just standard procedure. Also, she told me I was pregnant.

On our way out of the hospital, I finally gave him his answer.

Yes, I would marry him.

 _But I can't go back_...

~end~


End file.
